fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/ Issue 7
"Alright, so you boost me up and I'll check if it's clear, got it?" Gorrister said. With a simple nod Royce crouched down to prepare to boost Gorrister, with a deep breath Gorrister was boosted by Royce to the window, opening it slightly he gasped and fell back. "Woah, woah. What's in there?" Royce asked as he proceeded to help Gorrister up. "Lotta bodies, burned, mutilated, that sorta shit." he replied. "Cannibals, maybe?" "Nah, they're not cleanly mutiliated, it's like a pack of wolves got to them." With a sigh, Royce simply looked at Gorrister and the window. "Guess we're heading back then?" he asked. "I know you don't like the red head but that's fucking low boy." Gorrister replied with a glare. "Alright, alright...just fucking with you." Royce muttered. With a nod from Gorrister, Royce proceeded to boost him through the window. ---- Deeper in the compound, Tanith is locked in a room. "Oh fuck it, they've had enough time." she mutters to herself as she approaches the door. "Let's see if I can remember this..." as Tanith attempts to pick the lock on the door, with a click signaling her success she opens the door and observes the area, several lamps to illuminate the place and a stench of blood covers the area. With a shudder at the stench, Tanith leaves the room to explore and potentially find a way out, each of her footsteps echoing quietly throughout the area, a slight chill in the air causes Tanith to shudder. ---- "Alright, good. She's not here." Gorrister called to Royce as they examined the bodies. "Is it though, is it REALLY good?" he replied snidely. With a slight jab on Royce's arm he motioned to continue down the hall, Royce pulled out his handgun in case of an emergency but Gorrister quickly pulls it out of his hand. "No guns, we're not risking a fucking war here." he commanded. "So, we're gonna fight like tribals, come the fuck on man." Royce complained. "No...fucking...guns." With a groan, Royce nodded and took his handgun back while holstering it and picking up a loose pipe from the ground. ---- "If I ever felt like I was gonna star in a horror movie, this is the fucking place..." Tanith mumbled to herself, as she continued on she heard several voices in conversation approaching her. Tanith briefly considered calling out to see if it was her two companions, but rather than risking it she decided to hide. As the voices were closer it became apparent they were from two of the burly man's gang. "...and if Derek actually gets his way with the broad?" one asked. "Well, fuck him then, God I'd love to get a piece of that, I always had a thing for red heads." the other replied. With a slight gag at the conversation, Tanith tried to keep as quiet as she could while the two men talked about her. Briefly stopping, one of the men began to examine one of the lamps as it flickered. "Looks like we're gonna need Jacob down here to fix some of the lamps." he said as they continued to walk. Tanith stayed still, but as she did a rat had noticed her and started pulling on her clothes. In desperation she tried to shoo it away but recklessly knocked over some bottles alerting the duo of her presence. "Aw fuck..." Tanith quietly said as she surrendered to the two. "Well then, looks like we won't have to waste our time getting to her, move it little red." one commanded. ---- "...and I still think this place is like a damn maze, old man." Royce complained. "Is there anything you do other than bitching?" Gorrister replied. "Well yeah, occasionally start fights, and make sure we don't have the ex following me." Royce jokingly retorted. "Hmm, you know you miss her." "Na, there's crazy, and then there's wanting your body for some crazy ass shit." Royce explained. With a laugh, Gorrister noticed an open door and quickly ran beside it. Peeking in, he sees the room's empty and walks in. "Anything of interest, old man?" Royce questioned. With no reply, Royce entered the room. "I said is the-" Royce repeated himself only to cut himself off after seeing Gorrister holding Tanith's jacket. "Well...fuck." Royce muttered. With a nod, they left the room. "Well, we're certainly going the right way, er...let's go this way." Gorrister said. With a shrug, Royce nodded and the two proceeded to go down the same hallway Tanith had walked minutes before. ---- "Alright red, stop." one of the men commanded. Stopping in her tracks to looks at the two men as one points to a room, "Get in there, Derek wants to chat with you." Tanith simply stood at the door. "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?" "Two things, it's polite to open a door for a lady, but also my hands are fucking tied you inbred fuck." she shouted. With a grunt, the one she'd insulted opened the door and pushed her in the room as Derek is sat on a chair. "Well, this is much better isn't it, little red, nice to see you've still got the pretty mouth, I look forward to seeing you use it..." Derek trails. "What the fuck do you want." Tanith asked. "Ahh, but that's up to you, you could fight for our amusement, or...'serve' us, your choice, I'm a reasonable man who lets his...meat pick their role." he explained. "Because you're certainly a saint of a man." Tanith replied with sarcasm. "Oho, I'm going to enjoy you." Derek commented sadistically. ---- Royce and Gorrister continued down the hall before noticing several shadows in the distance. "Looks like that's the end of the hall, we should er..." Gorrister paused. "We should go in there, kick their asses and waltz off with Tanith." Royce demanded. "This is why you'd have never been in the force, you're too actiony." Gorrister said. "Fuck off, well. There's a lotta guys there and frankl-" Royce is cut off by a scream. ---- "YOU STUPID BITCH!" Derek screamed as he pulled back from Tanith. With a spit on the floor, she looks down to see parts of Derek's right ear on the ground. "Always did say I've give someone an earful." Tanith sadistically commented. "Oh, you've asked for it now!" Derek shouted as he slapped Tanith to the ground. ---- "Guess we know Tanith's up there." Royce said. "And how the hell do you know that?" "Well, I doubt someone's gonna scream at a spider, plus it sounded like he'd had a pretty nasty injury." "...true." Gorrister looked at Royce's handgun and nodded as he pulled out his rifle. "Looks like you get your wish after all." he said as they made their way up the hall. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas* *Gwyn* *Gorrister Harrington *Rayne* *Straid* *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael* Minor Cast *Derek *Two members of Derek's group Trivia *I'd initially had Derek completely unnamed for his appearances but, fuck it. Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues